You and I
by N'spirit
Summary: He never expected it to go this far, neither her nor I were ready for the challenges we were to face all because of a stupid and meaningless bet.
1. Prologue

Lights were flashing all around me, and the pounding sound of music filled the air. The party was in full swing and it was all for me. Surrounded by beautiful women and all my friends I felt like I was on top of the world. "_Well, not everyone was here…"_ No, I cannot think like that there is a reason she is not here, and I have an image to uphold. "Sesshomaru dance with me, please" "Come on birthday boy let me show you a good time." Surrounded by so many women I allowed that random thought to leave my mind decided to have a good time. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SESSHOMARU!" I heard the sound of my name being called by the last person I expected to see in my house.

Multiple questions were running through my head _"What is she doing here? She should not be here" _As she made her way closer to me everyone started to stare and even though there was a part of me that was happy to see her there was another overcoming emotion that took over.

"Kagome…..WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my story "You and I." I hope you all enjoyed my prologue, as well as, the rest of the story. This is my first fanfiction, and I am excited to share it with you guys. Please read and review my story. I hope you all enjoy. Until Next Time.**

**Also, Inuyasha and all of the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story idea and the characters I have made up belong to me.**

* * *

The morning sun started to creep through my window, usually that would bother anyone, but not me I guess you can say that I am an early riser…always have been. Besides I get my best paintings done in the morning it is so peaceful and refreshing. I was just putting the finishing touches on my latest painting. It is a flower field surrounded by lush green tree line, the sky is a bright blue and if placed in the right light it almost seems like the flowers themselves seem to come alive. _"Just one more touch…and there!" _I let a sigh escape my lips as I admire my work. I have been painting for as long as I can remember. For me, my art is my escape from my life and my expressive outlet. "_Well, might as well get ready for school." _ I start to put my painting supplies away and clean up a little before I got back to the house.

After rinsing off the last of my paint brushes and turning off the faucet, I could not help, but look at myself in the mirror. As I gazed upon my reflection I could not help but let out a 'sigh.' I guess you can say I am about as average as you can get when it came to my physical appearance my hair is dull and lifeless and is always in a low bun, my skin is normal and sometimes I have to deal with occasional acne. I try to smile at myself only to have my braces make a glamorous appearance. I let out another sigh, but continue to look at myself in the mirror the only thing "unique" about my face is my blue eye color. For as long as I could remember I was never bothered by my looks I was always too preoccupied with school, work, helping my mom take care of my little brother, helping Ms. Kaede, and let's not forget my art.

Sure, I am not the normal seventeen year old girl that is more worried about the latest fashions than anything else, but that's okay because I am Kagome, and that is enough. "Well, I better head inside and get ready for school" I made my way out of my studio with my painting in hand. I turned around, locked the door, and made my way to the house. Now that I am inside I have to make it up the flight of stairs and enter my family's apartment and head to my room to take a quick shower and get dressed into my school uniform.

"Kagome come on your going to be late" my mother shouted from in the kitchen. "I am coming mama!" I shouted from my room. As I grabbed my backpack and painting I ran down the hall and kissed my mom on the cheek, run my fingers through Sota's hair, grab an apple and in a blink of an eye I was out the door. "See you later mama." "Bye sweetie!" was all I heard as I make my way down the stairs and out the two story town house.

The warm New York autumn air welcomes me in a full embrace every morning when I make my way to the bus stop. As I weave my way through the crowd of people I finally see my destination in sight. A smile appears on my face as I finally reached the stop, and without a moment to spare. _I think that is a new record_, a small chuckle escaped my lips.

I finally got onto the bus and a familiar face was there to greet me "Hey Kagome" the welcoming face smiled and waved me over. "Morning Sango" I wave back as I made my way to the seat she saved for me. Sango was my best friend; we have been together since we were five.

"So are you ready to start our junior year of high school?" I questioned as I made myself comfortable in the seat.

Songo looked at me and laughed "I guess, I mean it is just school Kagome." I sighed "I know but…I- I guess this year just feels different you know" I explained with so much excitement in my voice. "Whatever you say Kagome" She chuckled. I just smiled "So how was your summer" Did you do anything interesting?"

"It was good I just worked and helped mama out around the house, besides work on my paintings. What about you Sango?"

"That is great! You know me just worked and practice some new soccer moves. Got to stay on top of my game" We both laugh and talk as we continued our ride to school."

* * *

"Good morning everyone" Inutaisho greeted his family as he entered the kitchen…well most of his family.

"Morning darling" Izayoi replied as she continues to make a cup of coffee for him.

"Good morning papa inu" "How are you feeling Rin?" Inutaisho asks his daughter as he joins her at the table. "Good, how are you?" Inutaisho smiles "I am well, not finish your breakfast"

Rin gives him a big smile and a quick nod and continues to enjoy her meal.

Izayoi joins them while handing Inutaisho his coffee and kisses him lightly on the cheek. They smile at each other and continued their morning routine Inu would read the paper to see what is new in the business world, Izayoi would read the art section, and Rin would just hum. After a while Inutaisho looked up from his paper only to let out sigh

"Where are the boys? They are going to be late "

Izayoi shrugs "I woke Inuyasha up this morning, but as you know waking that boy up is like trying to wake the dead, but he should be down soon." As if on cue Inuyasha comes stumbling into the kitchen. "Morning Ma, Pop. Munchkin" yawning he makes himself a bowl of cereal and takes a seat next to Rin.

"Morning" everyone replies at once as he takes a seat.

"Inuyasha, do you know where Sesshomaru is?" Inutaisho asked.

"Na, haven't seen him all morning" he replied

"He might be in the den dear, you know he does not eat breakfast" Izayoi suggested. "Maybe okay I am going to go check, you two" he points to Inuyasha and Rin, "Finish up and get your books for school we leave in 10 minutes."

Without a response, Inutaisho left the kitchen to find his eldest son.

As he making his way down the steps towards his son's den the faint sounds of piano music hang in the air. As he makes it to the door he sees it left ajar so he stands there as he listens to his son play on the grand piano.

Sesshomaru was in his own little world. This truly was how he spent every morning when he had a lot on his mind, and as of late this seemed to be a common occurrence. Music was his way to release what emotion he felt at that moment; you could read his like an open book, but that was only if you truly knew him and that wasn't many. While lost in thought he failed to notice the music stop and his son facing him.

"How long are you going to stand in the doorway father?" Inutaisho was not surprised not many people can sneak up on his eldest son.

"Not long son" he chuckled "I was just coming to get you so we could leave." Sesshomaru nodded and followed his father out of the room and up the stairs. Inutaisho noticed his son's distant look and wondered what the cause might be.

"Is everything all right Maru?"

"Yes father, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, can you blame a father for worrying about his son?"

"hn"

Inutaisho sighs "you know you can talk to me about anything right Sesshomaru?"

"hn" Sesshomaru nodded to his father as they make it to the front door where Inuyasha and Rin were waiting to leave.

Inutaisho shakes his head. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't break through his sons shell. "All right everyone let's get a move on. Sesshomaru you drive you and your siblings to school. Be safe and have a good day everyone."

The trip to school is uneventful. Rin and Inuyasha are fighting about what song to listen to on the radio…ugh these are times I wish I were an only child. After dropping Rin off at school Inuyasha and I head to the campus. "Another year… Do you think there will be any new meat for the soccer team this year?" Inuyasha asks me. I shrug, "I am not sure, we will just have to wait and see." "Feh" was his reply and the rest of the ride is silent minus the music in the background, and again I fall victim to my thoughts.

_All I want is something different…._


End file.
